Confined No Longer
by kasplosion
Summary: Toph's exactly what everyone would call "in." But, she's "out" and she knows it. Her goal? Getting other people to realize it, too. //AU//
1. prologue

summary: Toph's exactly what everyone would call "in." But, she's "out" and she knows it. Her goal? Getting other people to realize it, too. /AU/

a/n: the song verse at the beginning is just the inspiration of this fic, that's why it's there.

and now i can say "I POSTED TWO, COUNT 'EM T-W-O, FICS ON MY BIRTHDAY! WHO'S THE AWESOMEST?!"

DISCLAIMED!

: : : :

_**Confined No Longer  
Prologue **_

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?_

_"My Happy Ending," Avril Lavigne_

"Toph!" Ty Lee called from across the room. "You look absolutely fantabulous!"

I scowled. Not because I wasn't quite fond of what I was wearing, even thought I was, but because Ty Lee said that every day - every _freaking_ day. But she was right. I did look good, even if it was in frilly skirt - a _freaking _skirt. Aren't those, like, _so _third grade? And yet, everyone of my friend's wear them.

Ty Lee strolled over to me and pecked me on either side of my face - what is this, the _freaking _1800s? - and joined the rest of us the floor of my room. By "us," I mean the clones I call my friends. The other three looked exactly like Ty Lee; perfect hair, expensive clothes, dangling jewelry, and - we musn't forget this one - a _freaking _chest. Of course, each one of them has their own opinion or taste or personality or whatever you wanna call it, but the only problem; it hardly made a difference.

"Doesn't she?" Star squealed.

Bah, _Star_. Cue the growling. I don't even now how she ended up in our little "group." The first time she saw me with make-up - _freaking _make-up - she called me a poodle-monkey - as in cute like a dog, but not like a monkey. But then she found out I was a Beifong - a _freaking _Beifong. She quickly explained that monkeys were her favorite animals; "They are so cuuute!" She left her friends for me. How considerate right? Wrong-o. I think they're out to get me now.

"Totally!" Jun agreed.

What's there to say about Jun? Nothing, nada, zilch. She's just a girl who befriended us and because of that, made one of the most popular girls in school. From what I know, she doesn't have all that much to her name, that's why she "needs" girls like us; to freeload off of.

"Yep," Song - the last of our group - said quietly.

Out of the five of us, she's the most timid, the least _showy._ She's got everything we have, she just doesn't "flaunt" it all the often. She's the voice of reason. The good girl. She tells us when to stop one of Star's stunts. She advises us on everything we need to be advised on - fashion sense, _boys_.

Speaking of which...

"Ya know, Toph," Star started, "you should go over to the basketball courts more often. You know whos play over there." She smiled, revealing her straight, white teeth.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get me started on _them_ again, Glint." She says it means Star. Good thing she doesn't know my definition.

"Why not, Toph?" Jun questioned. "Aang, Sokka, and Zuko are the hunks of the school. One of them's bound to like you!"

The others agreed with her, while I didn't.

"Just one problem, Upstart," - I'm glad she never bothered - meaning; too ditzy - to look up why I nicknamed her that - "I don't like them. None of them."

Each one of their faces was of a look of disdain and surprise. Of course they'd be stupefied; what girl _wouldn't _like the hottest guys around? I guess it's just me.

"Why?" Song asked, the first one to crack the silence.

"Because, Zipper, they're not my 'type,'" I explained, complete with air quotes - which, just like skirts, are so third grade. "All they do; it's just for show."

I gotta be the biggest hypocrite alive. I say those guys are "fake," when here I am, performing the same show! I'm not the "girly girl" everyone thinks I am. I'm not fragile or weak. That's why I hate stereotypes so much - judging a book by its cover was always one of my favorite quotes - people take one look at you and know exactly what kind of "clique" you belong in. It's isn't fair. All they see is a girl in a skirt and her friends who dress identically. I want them to see the girl who can get down and dirty. The girl who can curse and swear all she wants without even caring if she blemishes her record. The girl who normally doesn't even like people like her so called "friends." The girl who could shove all the clothes and shoes and necklaces and every other piece of crap in her closet down the toilet.

The girl who, as of right now, is on a search. For a new life.

: : : :

a/n: ya know, this started out as a oneshot, but now it's gonna have more chaps. hopefully, i can pull it off. x-x;;

so, if you're reading this, please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think. i have no idea if it's even worth spending time on. also, if you do believe i should continue, which guy would you like Toph to end up with; Aang, Sokka, or Zuko? i havent decided if she will end up with anyone, but i'd like to know what other people think. thanks!


	2. where to begin

summary: Toph's exactly what everyone would call "in." But, she's "out" and she knows it. Her goal? Getting other people to realize it, too. /AU/

a/n: NOWAI, I ACTUALLY GOT REVIEWS! n-n;; for those of you who submitted them, you are officially this fic's heroes. GO YOU!

: : : :

**Confined No Longer  
chapter one: where to begin**

I don't know how it - meaning cliques and stereotypes - works at your school, but at Gaoling High, it's pretty simple. You hang out with your friends. And if that means fellow Jocks or other Goths, then so be it. There isn't really any specific _rule_ as to who you can hang out with. For example, if you're a "Nerd" - aka someone with a 4.0 GPA - and you have friends who are, let's say, "Preps," then you can go talk to them whenever you want. Although, usually, after you're seen with you friends, that's it; those are the people you sit with at lunch every day for the entire school year. Sure, you can make more friends, you just can't be seen with them outside of the classroom; it messes up the "balance of things." If you ask me, the "balance" is already screwed up if your friends are Fake Clones who have almost nothing in common with you.

After my little, _"realization" _the other day, I couldn't help but wonder _where to begin. _It's not like there's a guidebook entitled "How To Find Friends Who Aren't Fake or Clones." I wasn't sure if I should go right out and say it - _"I hate you guys, I'm ditching you"_ - or if I should keep it on the DL - yet another item to add to the Shoulda've-Stayed-in-the-Third-Grade list. The only thing I was certain of was the fact that I needed to put a plan into action soon. Otherwise, I might be stuck with FruFru and Friends, and I don't think I could handle even another a week.

I dug threw my massive closet for anything _different_. The stylish denim jeans and blouses decorated the floor in a cluttered mess as I worked though the clothes. I snorted as I found a billowing dress I had only worn once for one of my parents' formal parties; I threw it over my shoulder carelessly. At last, I came to a pile of clothes in the back and unfolded the first article of clothing - a pair of khaki colored pants - and found a dark green shirt with an unusual design in the center. I spotted my old, tattered shoes and dressed myself quickly, running out of the house before Mom could protest my ensemble.

Walking into homeroom, I swallowed the last of a muffin and wiped the crumbs away with the back of my hand and sat between Star and Song - as always. Zipper looked at me and smiled. Then her eyes widened briefly in response to my attire. She didn't say anything, just as much as I expected. Glint, on the other hand, wrinkled her nose disapprovingly, figures.

"Mornin'," I greeted in a happy tone.

"Good morning, Toph," Song replied.

Star pointed at my shirt and glided down towards my pants. "What are you wearing?" she asked clearly disgusted.

"Clothes," I stated as if it were obvious, which it was. "What are _you _wearing?"

"_Fashionable _clothes."

On the inside, I took a deep breath. I daintily covered my bottom lip and said, "Whoops! Sorry, I don't live to please you." I eyed her threateningly. I could tell she was trying to come up with some sort of a comeback, she opened her mouth once, then closed it back up. I heard Song shift uncomfortably as the bell rang through the halls and classes.

The announcements droned on for the majority of homeroom and when they came to an end, the teacher at the front of the room waved us off on the bell's cue. Students filed out and into the hallway. I looked back on my friends - for now.

"Later," I said and I was on my way.

: : : :

Right when I entered the cafeteria, I was bombarded with stares - like it had been all day. Some people tried to look inconspicuous, some were flat out gaping and giggling. It didn't make a difference to me. I walked the same route to the usual table I usually sat at and plopped myself into a chair. The silence that welcomed me had no affect either.

"What's up, guys?" I meant it in a way that said "How was your day?" What I got was more like a reaction to "What's the latest gossip?"

Ty Lee replied in her ever bubbly voice, "You."

"Oh?" I played it cool.

"Yeah," Jin replied. "You're on everyone's mind, in a very bad way!"

"How so?" I kept my charade up as I bit into my lunch.

"You're wearing _that_!" She said it like my clothes were some kind of deadly disease, which I guess in her little world was an illness.

"Toph, why did you dress differently today?" Song, always the voice of reason, questioned.

I chewed thoroughly and swallowed. "Maybe I wanted to try something new. Bite me," I hissed.

"You're crazy!" Star whisper-shouted, trying to keep the glares to a minimum. "This will so ruin yours, mine, and our rep!"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't give a crap."

Ty Lee folded her hands over mine and looked me in the eye. "What's wrong, Toph? Why are you acting like... like this?"

Pulling my hands free, I explained once again, "Like I said, maybe I want to try something new."

They glared at me like the rest of the school population. I continued with my lunch, no one spoke to me directly, though I could make out Star and Jin's rude, hushed whispers. Song and Ty Lee constantly glanced my way, looking for anything out of the ordinary - besides the obvious - that would explain my unusual behavior, I suspect. When the bell rang, they didn't so much as look at me as hurry out.

I didn't mind, let alone _care_. I just completed Phase One. I was already planning Phase Two as I walked to my next class.

: : : :

a/n: i'm so sorry this took so long. i got a huge writers' block, and then when i finished it, the laptop totally shut down on me, and i lost the last few paragraphs. ... that's my excuse, and i'm sticking to it! :D

anywho, how was that? pass, fail? please tell me, i need as much feedback as possible. n-n hopefully, i'll get the next chapter done and posted by the end of this week. but if you didn't know, Taang Week starts tomorrow, so i'll be a tad busy with that. thanks again to anyone who reviews! (:


End file.
